Daughter of the Sea God
by FluffyPies
Summary: Persephone (Percy) Jackson was never a perfect child. She has a hard time coping with what she has to do daily. What if she gets thrust into a world full of divine beings, monsters, and maybe love. Well, let's just hope that she doesn't loose her sanity or her life.


Hello everyone!

This is FluffyPies writing.

I hope everyone enjoys this fanfiction story.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Percy's Pov**

"So can I kill her now?" I asked my best friend who was currently being pelted by chunks of sandwich bites, courtesy of Nancy Bobofit.

"No! It's okay you know." Grover exclaimed, "Plus I like peanut butter sandwhiches."

 _Smack_

"And ketchup" he added as he tried to wipe off the red sauce from his face.

"You know if I kill her, the world will be a much more peaceful place." I started causally checking my nails.

"Don't you dare do anything Percy. You're already on probation. One more incident and you're out of here." Grover warned me sternly.

 **Timeskip**

This is a really interesting field trip, and I'm not saying this because it's Mr. Brunner leading this trip. Well maybe it is, but no one has to know. How did these things even survive through all those centuries? I men wars have been fought but most of these relics are still intact. Damn! I wish I can enjoy this field trip, but I can't since Mrs. Dodds is giving me the freaking evil eye. From day one she made up her mind to hate me and dote on the bullies, Nancy Bobofit. Seriously what is her problem? never seen her in my whole life or done anything to offend her, but why does she hate me that much?

"Would you shut up?" I said trying to quiet Nancy's stupid snickering. Unfortunetly Mr. Brunner was talking at the same time and heard my comment.

"Miss Jackson, did you have a comment?" he called out.

"No!" I managed to squeak out as my face started to burn. Great going Persephone! Offending your favorite teacher.

Then Mr. Brunner pointed at a picture on the stele he was talking about.

"Can you explain to the class what is going on in this picture?"

I stole a quick glance at the picture and sighed in relief when I recognized it.

"Sir, that's Kronos eating his kids."

"And why did he do that?" he was clearly unsatisfied with my answer.

"He did that because Kronos was the king of titans and his children were gods, and were stronger then him. Kronos was afraid of rebellion, so he ate them." that's not the full version of the story, but it should be sufficient.

"Who cares about Kronos eating his kids. It's not like they'll ask us that on our job applications." Nancy rolled her eyes and grumbled to her friend.

"Excellent question Miss Bobofit, Miss Jackson please tell us why this matters in real life." Mr. Brunner exclaimed. Have I mentioned that Mr. Brunner is the best teacher that existed? He's the only one that catches Nancy causing mischief. But I seriously have no idea why Kronos eating his kids have to do with real life.

"I don't know sir." I answered.

"I see..." Mr. Brunner frowned as an idiot could have answered that question correctly. "Anyways, it's lunch time. Mrs. Dodds please lead them out to the courtyard."

As Grover and I started following the group, Mr. Brunner called me back.

"Be right there." I told Grover as I walked towards my teacher. I already know what he's going to day.

"You must learn how to apply what I teach you in real life. I expect only the very best out of you." he said.

I _am_ trying. This _is_ the best I can do. Cure my dyslexia and ADHD then I can do better then any student. But right now, I am _limited_.

That's what I wanted to tell Mr. Brunner, but I didn't.

"I'll try harder next time." I mumbled.

"You may go now." he said staring sadly at the stele picturing a girl's funeral.

I had no appetite when I got to Grover and offered him my apple which he gladly accepted.

I stared out at the traffic of cars and mind my mind started drifting off to my mom. I miss her so much. I wish I could just jump on a taxi and head to her work place, but she'll jus turn me around back to school, not without some hugs and kisses of course.

 _*Blop*_

"Whoopsies!" Nancy exclaimed as she dumped her lunch on Grover's lap.

 _'One, Two, Three...'_ I tried cooling down before my temper exploded, but my mind just went blank and the next thing I know is Nancy's fat ass stuck in the water fountain.

"Percy pushed me!" she cried out grabbing the attention of Mrs. Dodds.

 _'Ah great. Just fucking great'_

Mrs. Dodds started fretting over Nancy and smirked at me victoriously.

"Now honey, come with me." she called out sweetly while walking away.

I quickly glared at Nancy with my 'I will slowly roast your sorry hide later' look and tried to catch up with Mrs. Dodds, who was way ahead of me somehow.

She brought me to the Greek and Roman section of the museum that was totally isolated. When I caught up to her she was growling at the Greek gods. appearently Mrs. Dodds doesn't like Greek mythology.

"You've been causing us trouble, honey," she started off.

"Yes, ma'am." I said not sure of what she was talking about.

"Did you think you'll get away with it?" she said softly, eyes filled with bloodlust.

Bloodlust? She's a teacher. Nothing bad will happen to me. My teacher is not going to kill me or harm me.

"I'll try harder, ma'am." I swallowed slowly.

The building started shaking, or maybe it was just me getting nervous and dizzy.

"We aren't fools Persephone Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, "It was only a matter of time before we found out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

What was she talking about? Was she talking about the candy stash I've been secretly selling, or that time when I copied Grover's essay on _Tom Sawyer_?

"Well?" she growled.

"Ma'am I don't know..." I began and was interrupted by her.

"Your time is up." Mrs. Dodds started transforming. Transforming? Yea. Transforming.

Mrs. Dodds eyes started to glow like charcoal on a grill. Her fingers stretched into talons. On her back grew bat-like wings. That is no ordinary human. She started shrinking afterwards and growing elongated teeth. I think she's going to kill me...

And then things got even weirder.

Mr. Brunner appeared by the gallery's opening holding a pen.

"What ho, Percy!" he tossed the pen towards me.

Mrs. Dodds lunged and I snatched the pen in midair. But the thing is that the pen is not a pen anymore. It was a sword. A bronze sword.

"Die honey!" Mrs. Dodds snarled as she flew towards me. I did what anyone would do. I swung the sword.

 _*Psttt*_

Mrs. Dodds exploded into a burst of sand when the sword made contact with her shoulder.

"Wha..?" I turned around and realized that Mr. Brunner was no where to be seen and I was holding a pen instead of a sword.

I walked out of the museum shaking. Have I imagined the whole scenario?

It was raining when I saw Grover. Nancy was standing by Grover along with her friends.

"I hoped Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." she sneered when she saw me.

"Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

We have no teacher called Mrs. Kerr. Who the hell is Nancy yapping about?

I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds is.

"Who?" There was a slight pause in his answer.

"Not funny at all." I told him.

Mr. Brunner was sitting under a red umbrella peacefully reading a book like he never saw a demon teacher attacking a student.

"Ah! There's my pen. Miss Jackson please bring your own writing utensils next time." he exclaimed as he took the pen from me.

"Sir," I said slowly fearing the answer," where is Mrs. Dodds?"

"Who?" he stared at me blankly.

'Mrs. Dodds. The other chaperone. The pre-algebra teacher." my voice strained as I started to worry about my mental health.

Mr. Brunner frowned," Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. There is no Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"

"I think so." I said walking away. No I am not. I am not alright. Not at all. Am I going insane now?

* * *

Well, I hope you all like this chapter.

Can this chapter have 1 favorite, 1 follower, and 1 review?

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
